Recreation
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: It takes place about 15 or so year later, after Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Ed got married to Whinry and had a few kids and he unfortunately has no alchemy Yet 3 Homunculi Envy, Lust and Greed are recreated to be used as living weapons Story is now up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Recreation: Chapter 1 rebirth

*The story will be in third person perspective except for a few parts where it will switch off to first person but the story is mostly around the recreated Homunculi but there will be brief times with the Elric brothers.*

A man with blond hair stepped up to the front door of a familiar house to him, once he rang the bell he heard familiar voices coming from the other side. As the door opened out came three kids all happily greeting him.

"Uncle Al your back!" the young girl squealed in joy upon seeing her constantly visiting uncle.

"How was Xing? Was it hot there, you've got to tell us!" one of the two boys asked excitedly.

"Now, now I'll be telling that a little later okay, right now I just want to see my brother for a bit." Al said looking at his nephews and niece. As he was about to enter Al couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, something that he and his brother knew all too well.

"Where we successful this time?" an unfamiliar voice asked looking into a room where a being was laying down on the ground, that was slowly waking up. The being was a small little green lizard type thing with huge eyes that where purple as it opened them reawakening into the world.

"Yes we where it's waking up, quick start erasing the memories, put in the sleeping gas and get more souls into it!" another voice yelled in a commanding tone.

_Why couldn't toughs worthless worms leave me to my humiliation? _The small green lizard thought as the sleeping gas started to take effect. While this was going on in the other room they were already working on making other philosopher stones and some in another room where working on making another homunculus but where ending up unsuccessful for the 5th time.

It's been two weeks since then and the small green lizard was now what appeared to be a young male with long green hair and wearing a skimpy like outfit. The young man only remembered his name and a few other things, like for the fact he could shape shift, he died completely once and there was this small blond alchemist that was called the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Right on time the screen that popped in on him constantly came in for his daily "lesson" about what they wanted him to do and what the real things in the field would look like, as this stuff went on he started to tune it out since he didn't really need to learn this shit, the first thing they "taught" him was to speak and talk in two languages, which was way too easy then things started to get more boring.

"Envy are you even listening?" The man on the screen asked looking at the green haired homunculi that was staring off into space.

"Do you even have to ask such a stupid question?" Envy asked since this kind of thing has been going on for 9 days because Envy finally got so bored with the old man talking he just stopped paying attention.

"I swear we should have also erased that personality and self-thoughts as well and made you more into a puppet for our goals." The old man said out loud as always whenever Envy wouldn't pay attention. Once again Envy toned the old man out as he was ranting about the importance of paying attention and shit. His thoughts returned to the old memories of his well hated nemesis, Edward Elric.

_Wonder what the Fullmetal pipsqueak is up to; bet he has it better than I do now._ Envy thought looking into space again.

A man who looked to be 30, blond hair, golden eyes and somewhat short perked his head up and he seemed to be pretty mad.

"WHO SAID I WAS A PIPSQUEAK!" He yelled out loud causing his wife to look at him funny.

"Ed no one called you that, besides I thought you got over that." The blond haired blue eyed woman said looking at the former alchemist.

"Huh guess old habits are hard to break, sorry about that Whinry." Ed said then went back to some paper work he was doing then a thought just crossed his mind. _Since when has anyone called me that over the past 15 years?_

Envy sat back and then sounds coming from outside the door to the room he was in caught his attention. The snake eyed homunculi snuck over to the door and started to listen in.

"I can't believe they finally had another success. Not to mention this one's a female and pretty damn hot." One of the voices said.

"Come on Jones; remember she's just a weapon we're going to be using." The other voice replied.

"Shhh don't say my name around this door Alex or the homunculus will use that against me to escape." Jones said and that caused a smirk to cross the green haired homunculus's face.

"Well than don't say my name jackass." Alex yelled at the poor other security guard.

"Alex is right jackass you really shouldn't give the homunculi ideas." Envy said in a mocking tone to the two guards who both were shocked to hear that he WAS listening in. "Also, Jones that wasn't very smart of you to give me an idea." He added only making the poor guards even more scared, scared enough to run away while Envy laughed. "I'll never get tired of that, but I wonder is the new homunculus from my past as well?" he asked out loud since the pathetic humans where successful in erasing most of his memories. Just as that was going through his head he heard footsteps outside the door and one of them sounded like they were in heels, and all the guards and personnel here where male. So the sound made no scents for it to be a guard until he remembered what the idiot Jones said about the new homunculus, that it was female.

The dark haired female with the light purple eyes had just had a good amount of her memories erased and was being escorted to her room. Since she was not a shape shifter she was a loud to roam outside of her room sometimes but only when she had these special gloves on to block her ability to turn her nails into lances that were as sharp at steel. As she passed a room she heard a voice on the inside say, "Good luck dealing with toughs worms." That caused her to stop and look at the door until one of the men pushed her back and told her to keep moving. As she did she couldn't help but feel as if that saying was very familiar to her, like it came from someone from the past that was erased. They then stopped at a room where she would be staying in and one of the guards that escorted her looked at her and smiled.

"You know if you behave and do what you're told, you will probably be aloud out of here without the gloves." The guard said still smirking at her as the other guard elbowed him in the shoulder as if telling him to knock it off.

"Tell me…. Is there another homunculus here?" the dark haired woman asked having an old memory come to mind about a small fat bald homunculus called Gluttony accompany her in the past, meaning they were most likely a tag team.

"Yeah, a green haired one called Envy, but what does it matter you'll not be seeing him till all your tests are done and your proven loyal to our goals." The second guard said looking at the woman as if she wasn't even real.

"I see so no others?" she asked another question trying to seek answers.

"Nope just you and Envy but who knows we may get one known as the Ultimate Shield." The second guard replied again then left.

"Don't let him get to you babe he's just already married and doesn't see how beautiful you are." The first guard said looking at her as she entered the room.

"My name's Lust, not babe." The female said in a cold tone to the guard who just shrugged it off and left. _The Ultimate Shield and Envy huh. I wonder if they would know more about my past._ The only female homunculi thought hoping that she could get some answers from her own kind. As she sat on the only chair in the small room which was the bed she wondered what the others looked like just when she thought a quick flash went through her head light a lightning bolt as a memory came back.

She was laying there on the ground, most of the souls in her philosophers stone where gone and as Lust looked up at a man with black hair, a lighter in one hand while his other hand was holding a burned side, he had dark eyes that where looking straight at her as he performed one final blow with his flame alchemy. Even as she was dying completely she could still see the man before her, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, was still looking straight forward to make sure she stayed dead. That was the last memory she would have ever had, that was the death of Lust.

Or so she thought because the next instant she felt her whole body being reconstructed around a new philosophers stone, one that wasn't her original and even as she was being brought back, she felt the need that maybe she should have stayed dead, that that death was to be her last and the one where she would rest forever in peace but yet another part one that was crying louder than that feeling was screaming that it was time for her to seek out the man that ended it all. That part, is what brought her completely back to life, and the next thing she knew was her eyes where slowly opening to see the world around her but instead she saw horrible men trying to pick her up, as they tried Lust wanted them to unhand her and she extended her nails into their lance like forms and killed some of the men. As she fell she got back to her feet and tried to get out through the door but as soon as she hit the floor however gas started to seep in and she began to feel weak and heavy in the eyes, the last things she saw before blacking out where an old man and the door way where more men came running in.

Lust sat down, wondering what was going on and how long she was originally dead for, she figured it couldn't have been more than a week or so but still she couldn't help but wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my GOD I haven't worked on this in a long time!

**Envy**: I should kill you for that you worm!

Shut it, if you kill me then I can't write anymore and besides this chapter mostly has you in it

**Envy:**... your forgivin for that

good now either you or Lust do the Disclaimer

**Lust:** *sigh* Ulquihimefan1 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist but she does own the doctors and the old man, please R&R

* * *

><p>Recreation Ch2: Reunion<p>

*Third POV Envy*

It's been two weeks since the female homunculus passed by his "cozy" little cell, and truth be told he wasn't the least bit interested to say the least. As far as he was concerned she was just his younger sister, nothing more nothing less. Just as his thoughts where going on the screen turned on and the old man was back for another "lesson" great. The man started to show some pictures of a war that was currently happening and telling Envy which side he's to work for and which side's members are to either be killed or replaced for information. Envy was at least a little more interested in this then the other "lessons" must be because he's finally going to get the hell out of his little hell for once.

"You seem rather interested for once, are we sure you haven't been replaced?" the old man on the screen asked to obviously make a pretty bad pun that was wasted, since said green haired homunculi just went back to ignoring him once again and was more interested on the signs of war. That is until the old man shut off the very images that gained the homunculi's attention.

"I think that's enough for one day." Was all that was said on screen as it turned off completely, making Envy want to punch the screen. _How dare that worm mock me?_ The homunculi thought bitterly as a snarl crossed his features at the thought, his sharper pointed teeth making him look a little more vicious even to the guards he knew would be watching from a one way mirror somewhere. He could practically feel the fear radiating off one of them which caused him to smile a wicked smile on the inside at the thought of the poor guard pissing himself.

*Third POV Lust*

The guards had let her roam free from her "room" for good behavior but they would never remove the steel gloves that also double as handcuffs that prevented her from using her Ultimate Spear in case she got any ideas or even conspires with the other Homunculi, they mostly feared what Envy would influence her. As she walked down the halls, no other sound other than the clicking of her heels was heard, she was surprised to hear groaning coming from the room she had woken up in two weeks ago, curiosity taking over she moved as quietly as she could to the door and took a peek. Looking inside there was a complex looking transmutation circle on the ground and in the center was what appeared to be a man, he looked to be wearing leather pants and shoes with a skin tight black shirt that had red marking on it like the gloves she has, what surprised her was the dead bodies surrounding it, not the fact that there where dead bodies but the number of them, from where she could see it looked like there were more than fifty or so but there could be more. Lust vaguely remembered what everything looked like when she woke up so perhaps there where dead around her as well, then again she had her complete memories then so it might not have bothered her. She kept watching as the doctors came in right when the man started to wake up, her violet snakelike eyes never leaving the scene that was being played before her. The man had noticed all the human doctors start surrounding him and he took action, a lot like she had only different, his skin on his arms turned a dark grey color and looked as if claws had formed on them, as he asked the doctors who they were and where he was and even more importantly why was he alive, that really struck Lust making her think, no she knew, this man was another homunculus. Lust slowly started to back away from what she was seeing and being careful to not let her heels click as she quickly left, hoping no one noticed that she had ever been there, however the homunculus in the room had seen her before she left and before he fell into an unconscious state once again.

*Third POV Envy*

Envy's been lying back in his room when he hears the sound of heels clicking, immediately the androgens teen shot up and went over to the door simply because he knew who owned toughs heels, well not her name but what she was, a homunculi, his sister practically.

"Hey what's the hurry?" The green haired sin asked from his door, he really wished he could see out of it so he could see her reaction and what she looked like. All he could tell was that she stopped by the door because the sound of her heels ceased and didn't fade like it would if she was running away or leaving. It's silent for a while before he finally hears someone that's not that annoying old bastered speak to him for once after these past two weeks.

"Are you Envy?" the voice matched the tone of a woman's with a hint of seduction in it and Envy felt ecstatic he could finally talk to someone without being bored out of his mind… hopefully.

"Yup that's me, and what would your name be?" He asked as his excitement grew slightly, although his mind was wondering if she knew what happened to the Fullmetal Pipsqueak or even knew how he died for that matter. When he thought that he could have sworn he heard a "WHO KEEPS CALLING ME A PIPSQUEAK!" in the distance but he shrugged it off.

"Lust…" she had replied and almost sounded upset which confused Envy, then it hit him. _She must have been hopping someone would know her and inform her of lost memories, or maybe she does remember and is upset that I don't remember her or something along toughs lines._

"Well then Lust, I'll ask you one question first then depending on your answer I'll then ask you another one alright?" Envy asked hopping to gain answers for himself then when he was answered with a soft okay he asked the question. "Did they take your memories from you?" He was met with a long silence which he took as a yes and he gave an irritated sigh, "How much do you remember, or rather do you remember specific people?" He was once again met with silence and he sighed irritably again and was about to question if she was there or not when.

"I remember a man with determined eyes that kept looking forward during my death, I believe he was called the Flame Alchemist I also remember another homunculi I think was called Gluttony… that's all that I remember." She had finally replied and her answers where a shock to him, she lost more memory then him, it made him wonder how much the next homunculus would forget, or worst they might come for him and actually erase all his memories and such like the old man had said, no way was he going to let insignificant worms like them do that to him, he was a homunculus he knew they were supposed to be stronger and better than humans, superior if you will, in every way for fucks sake!

"That's all… WAIT, I have one last question!" he had said but then something struck his mind.

"Well what is it; I have to get going soon." Lust replied in a somewhat irritated tone.

"You said another homunculi, is that one back?" Envy asked wanting to be updated and know if any other sibling had been brought back.

"No, it's a different one that's back… his skin changes, no more like hardens to a tough substance but that's all I know." The female homunculi said then Envy heard her heels click away until they faded completely leaving Envy alone once again to his thoughts. _That ability sounds… annoyingly familiar, I wonder why?_

*Third POV Greed*

Greed had just woken up from his "treatment" after being revived into his original body that was created just for him many years ago, how did he know this, well his _greed_ helped him regain lost memories before when a kid named Ling Yao had become his host and Greed himself lost his memories only to regain them after killing one of his subordinate and friend, Bido and a rant from the prince. This time however, they actually where able to erase memories that left gaps in the important memories and it pissed him off. Personally he didn't have anything against humans but these humans took something important from him and no way in hell was he going to let them get away with that, and another horrible thing was they anticipated his Ultimate Shield and made a harness that prevented him from attacking the guards when he hardens and much worst that pissed him off even more was that they were taking away his freedom he worked hard to get in the past.

"Ah Greed, so nice to meet you finally, you will be calling master from here on out in return for bringing you back, alright?" an old man asked with a crooked smile and Greed just sneered at him.

"Hell will Freeze before I call you master old man." The avarice replied a frown crossing his face at the old man who frowned back and the old man thought with distaste,_ Great another Envy._

* * *

><p><strong>Envy:<strong> HA he wishes he could be me!

yeah no, now shut it Envy it's late and I need to write more *and ignore my brother and annoying cousin watching Star Wars*

**Envy:** SHUT IT!

... I'm surprised your not named wrath or even pride but oh well that's enough, once again please R&R and sorry for the long awaited update *bows*


	3. Noticeup for adoption

I'm very sorry to everyone who read or liked this story, but times have long changed from how this story used to be written and well... I lost my original inspiration and idea for this story. But that doesn't mean I'm going to delete it, no instead I'm thinking about putting this idea up for adoption, anyone interested in taking the reigns is more then welcome to, but my only request is if you do to please PM me the story so I can find and read it.


End file.
